


No Man Left Behind

by Nanenna



Series: Lost But Not Alone [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gaster Blaster (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Patchwork AU, Post-Canon, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans/Underfell Papyrus/Underfell Sans (Undertale), Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sign Language, SpicyKustard (Underfell Ship), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), no editing we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanenna/pseuds/Nanenna
Summary: After having been missing for a few days, Sans is finally reunited with his brother and friends. Teasing ensues.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans/Sans, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Lost But Not Alone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181756
Kudos: 29





	No Man Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Underfell](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/766290) by Vic the Underfella. 



> This is a direct sequel to _Sharing is Caring_ , as evidenced by yet another series with only a couple fics in it. I saw a similar story to Sharing being written and just really love it so much! TuT So I was inspired to finally have that silly sequel that I had been occasionally thinking about. It's such a change in tone that I decided to keep it separate. Anyway, it's told from the view point of a throw-away character just for some added silliness. Enjoy!

Tamira sighed and slumped over in her seat, she was so bored! Her job could be incredibly dull sometimes, like right now. Sure the view through the front window was spectacular, but she’d run out of things to do. Being all alone in the physical office of a bunch of rental cabins on top of a mountain wasn’t mentally stimulating most of the time, but so long as there was even one guest occupying even one cabin someone needed to be in the office during regular hours in case of emergency. So here she was, twiddling her thumbs for the second half of her shift with no fresh paperwork to fill out, no phones ringing to answer, no emergencies to rush around to fix. Okay, she was kind of glad that last one wasn’t happening. Still, she was bored out of her mind and wished something interesting would happen.

The bell above the door gave a jaunty jingle as someone walked in. Tamira perked up and plastered a wide smile on her face to greet them. “Good afternoon, how can I help you?”

A skeleton shuffled through the door. A bit weird, it had only been just over a year since monsters came pouring literally out of the mountain next to this one (and a bit under a year since finding out cryptids were also real monsters) and turned a whole bunch of preconceived notions on their heads, but Tamira had only ever seen one skeleton and that one was on TV. This one was dressed in a hoodie, a white T, and basketball shorts, all of them wrinkled and a bit dirty with actual dirt. She was used to that, plenty of hikers and outdoors-y types stopped through on their way in or out, some even left their cars in the office’s lot. Most of them weren’t horribly underdressed for the piles of snow outside or looked so unprepared for actually being in the woods.

Rather than answer her the skeleton turned and motioned to someone beyond the door, “just wait there, this should only be a minute.” They were answered with a pair of whines Tamira would think belonged to dogs if they weren’t so low and deep. The skeleton shuffled the rest of the way in and gave Tamira what they probably thought was a charming grin. “hey, the name’s sans, sans the skeleton.”

“Tamira,” she offered back automatically.

“nice to meet you. anyway, this is kinda embarrassing but uh… my phone ran out of batteries.” Sans held up a phone that did indeed have a dark screen.

Tamira nodded, that was a sadly common occurrence. Wifi pretty much didn’t exist out here and anyone who forgot to turn it off would have their phone quickly run dry after spending all day searching for a signal that didn’t exist.

“so i was hoping to borrow your phone to call for a ride, or maybe let me borrow a charger for long enough to call with mine, or anything at all really.”

“Oh dear, that sounds dreadful. Let me just,” Tamira had looked down to pick up the office phone, when she looked back up to hand it to Sans her eyes instead went to the window where two large animal skulls with glowing red eyes were staring in at them. “Oh my god!”

The skeleton looked towards the window and groaned. “oh geez, sorry about them. surface monsters, yanno? they got some weird notions, but they’re real sweet, harmless really.”

“Goodness, sorry! I didn’t mean to scream like that, they just startled me.” Tamira’s face grew warm as she handed the phone over.

“hey, no big deal, they sure were a surprise when i first met them too. and thanks, you’re a lifesaver.”

Tamira just smiled and nodded as she looked down and tried to pretend like she wasn’t eavesdropping as the skeleton spoke into the phone.

“hey bro… yeah sorry about that. i’m fine… i know, i said i’m sorry… actually i’m still up on the mountain. if you could… c’mon bro, would i ever ditch you like that? … that was one time, let it go already. anyway, can you come pick me up? i’m at the cabin rental office… no i can’t just,” the light in their eye sockets drifted over to Tamira, then back to the wall, “look it’s embarrassing, i can explain when you get here but i’d rather not tell the story over the phone… ok, thanks. oh, and i met a couple friends while out here, so make it a big car… no more like toriel’s van. hey, see if she’ll come along, maybe she can act as translator… yeah, old tongue. think it might be draconic to boot… ok, thanks bro. see you soon… love you too. bye… ok, bye. bye… bye… bye… ok bro, bye.”

Tamira couldn’t help the growing look of horror on her face. Was this a guest? That was left behind?! After getting lost from their group?!?! Tamira hadn’t been told of this! There were procedures for this kind of situation! And their group had just left them behind and not told anyone someone had gone missing? That was awful!

“thanks, my bro’ll be along soon to come get me so i’ll just go wait in the lot.”

“You don’t have to wait out there, you’re welcome to stay here until he arrives.”

“that’s sweet of you, but those two are getting antsy. thanks anyway.” They pointed to the window, now half fogged over with skeleton (dragon?) breath. The skeleton just put down the landline and shuffled out the door.

Tamira couldn’t help herself, she got up and dashed out from behind the desk to go stare out the window, the big skeletons had left it to go greet the other skeleton (what had they said their name was again? Drat! How had Tamira forgotten it already?) as they led the bigger ones out into the parking lot. The (human??) skeleton sat themself down on an old, weather beaten log that acted as the barrier to the parking lot, the two bigger skeletons circled them on all fours for a moment before settling down next to them, both clearly not happy about the situation.

This was so weird! How could this poor monster be okay with just getting left behind like that? How could their brother leave them behind like that?! And who exactly were these two strangers that helped them? Tamira was pretty sure these two, like most “surface” monsters, had spent their whole lives in hiding and staying as far away from humans as possible, but how did they manage that living on the side of a mountain popular among hikers and with a ski resort just a couple miles up the road? What kind of life was it hiding away with people you were terrified of trampling around your home all the time?

Well the best thing to do was to just go sit back down at her desk, maybe shoot an email to her boss to let her know what had happened, and then just let the monsters be.

What had the skeleton eaten while being lost and alone with strangers in the middle of the woods?

Tamira veered away from her desk and into the tiny break room. There were some supplies in case of getting snowed in, mostly just non perishable snacks, along with a coffee maker. It wasn’t much, but something hot to drink after who knows how long they’d been lost in the woods would probably be very welcome. Especially with the way there were half in the snow piled up against the log. Then again, maybe skeletons just didn’t feel the cold the way humans did. A little more digging while waiting for the coffee maker to do its thing turned up a half full box of instant hot chocolate, probably better for the monsters that likely hadn’t ever had coffee before in their lives.

By the time the coffee was done Tamira had managed to gather together a platter to act as a tray, five mismatched coffee mugs, and two bowls that she had already filled with steaming hot chocolate. Before heading out she quickly darted back to the office to slip on her coat, a peek outside revealed a large champagne colored van parked between the window and where the skeletons last were. That was faster than she expected. Then she ran back into the break room, slipped a couple snacks into her pocket, picked up the tray, and carefully carried the thing out of the room. It took a little juggling to get the front door open, but she managed without spilling anything.

As Tamira walked around the van she heard laughter, great hearty belly laughter. Well at least someone was having a good time. “Hello,” she called as she passed the back of the van, “I don’t want to surprise anyone.” She rounded the van to find a familiar tall skeleton next to an equally familiar large, white, furry monster she’d seen on TV standing next to a small human child. The same human standing next to them now. The bigger skeletons both whined and shifted uncomfortably while the rest of the group simply smiled at her.

“Hello, my child,” the former queen of monsters said kindly. “Oh, did you bring those for us?”

Tamira smiled back, “Yeah, I figured a hot cup of coffee to help keep the chill away. And hot chocolate for uh… for those two since I figured they probably hadn’t ever had coffee before. Um…” Saying it out loud was actually kind of embarrassing. “Ah, but I didn’t know you’d have a kid with you, I can make another hot chocolate.”

The kid patted Tamira’s arm, then started signing.

“My child says they appreciate the offer but you do not have to trouble yourself.”

“well i appreciate it.” The short skeleton grabbed the nearest cup of coffee and eagerly drank it. “ah, that’s the good stuff.”

“The rest of you can help yourselves, it’s already been made so no use letting it go to waste.”

“WELL, SINCE YOU INSIST,” the tall skeleton said. After taking a cup he nudged the shorter skeleton, “SANS, GIVE YOUR NEW DATEFRIENDS THEIRS.”

The shorter skeleton, Sans, choked on the sip of coffee he was in the middle of and turned an interesting shade of blue. “Bro! They’re not my datefriends.”

“Sans,” the former queen, Toriel! That was her name, Tamira just remembered it. Toriel said in a gentle tone, “they have been calling you Sweetheart until I made introductions.”

Sans’s face started glowing an eye searing shade of blue.

“Your brother is right, give your datefriends their drinks, Sans.” Toriel’s voice had a giddy, teasing quality to it.

Sans mumbled something Tamira couldn’t quite hear as he grabbed the first bowl of hot cocoa with his free hand and offered it up to the larger skeletons. The one with the stockier build took it curiously and sniffed the bowl, then stuck out a bright red tongue to taste it. Their face scrunched up and they held it away.

The slimmer of the two stuck their head around the stockier one’s shoulder and gave a sniff, then a taste of their own with a tongue a few shades deeper than the other’s, but no less bright. They must have liked it because they took the bowl and held it up as they started lapping the hot cocoa like a dog.

“Well I suppose if they don’t want it…” Tamira trailed off with a look towards the former queen, who nodded her approval. The child happily took the bowl and started sipping their hot cocoa.

The stockier dragon skeleton seemed to have stolen Sans’s coffee while Tamira was distracted, Sans just took the last one and started drinking it. Oh well, Tamira could make herself another one after they all left, Lord knows she could use some kind of drink after all this.

“THANK YOU, HUMAN,” Sans’s brother said enthusiastically, “IT WAS VERY CONSIDERATE OF YOU TO MAKE US ALL HOT DRINKS.”

“You’re quite welcome,” Tamira said with a bright smile. “Now, I’m sorry for eavesdropping on his half his phone call to you earlier,” Tamira motioned towards Sans, “but it sounds like your brother was separated from your group on the mountain and you didn’t report him missing?”

“WELL YES, WE HAD ASSUMED HE’D SKIPPED THE HIKING PORTION AND GONE STRAIGHT TO THE CABIN, BUT WHEN HE WASN’T THERE WHEN WE ARRIVED WE THEN ASSUMED HE’D DITCHED US ALTOGETHER AND GONE HOME TO JUST LAZE ABOUT LIKE USUAL.”

“But he wasn’t at home,” Tamira cut in before the skeleton could continue. “He was still out here, lost but luckily not alone. It was very irresponsible of you not to report him missing the moment you arrived at your cabin and he wasn’t there. Lots of people go missing out in the wilderness all the time, and too many of them are never found.”

“They do have a point,” Toriel said. “I am quite disappointed to hear you did not follow proper safety procedures, young man.”

“BUT SANS IS FINE! AND YOU KNOW MY BROTHER, THIS WASN’T IN ANY WAY WEIRD OR UNUSUAL FOR HIM.”

“c’mon, bro, have i ever backed out of brotherly bonding time once i’ve agreed? especially with stargazing as an option.”

Sans’s brother scowled down into his cup of coffee. “I SUPPOSE YOU HAVEN’T, AND I DID THINK IT WAS A LITTLE WEIRD YOU DIDN’T JUST USE ONE OF YOUR LAZY SHORTCUTS TO GO STRAIGHT TO THE CABIN.”

“tried, couldn’t.” Sans glanced Tamira’s way, “magic was on the fritz.”

“CONSIDERING YOUR CYCLE SNUCK UP ON YOU, I’M NOT SURPRISED.”

Sans sputtered, his face turning blue again, “bro!”

Toriel laughed and laid one of her large paws on his skull, “No need to be so embarrassed, it is a natural part of every monster’s life.”

“Can we not talk about it in front of the humans?” Sans practically begged, shoulders hunched as he tried to turtle his way into his hoodie.

Well that was interesting, and left Tamira with lots of questions she was pretty sure would be rude, or at the very least nosy to ask. “So long as you don’t let it happen again, this time all’s well that ends well.”

“YES! I’M SURE WE’RE ALL QUITE GRATEFUL THAT SANS MET TWO VERY NICE MONSTERS THAT COULD HELP HIM THROUGH HIS CYCLE AND ALSO KEEP HIM SAFE DURING THAT SNOW STORM.”

Oh gosh, the poor skeleton got separated from his group during that snowstorm a few days ago? And his brother hadn’t worried about him being gone for so long? How awful!

“We should probably be on our way,” Toriel said cheerfully. “And Sans, you were right that we need the large van, these two are very clear they do not wish to be separated from their new “mate” any time soon.”

Sans sighed, “i figured.”

“Oh, before you go I’ll need the dishes back.” Tamira held out the platter she was using as a tray.

“Certainly, thank you again for the coffee.” Toriel put her mostly empty mug on the platter, followed shortly by the others. The two dragon skeletons even shyly approached and put their mug and bowl on the platter, Tamira smiled and nodded up at them.

“Well, have a safe trip home. And you’re welcome to come back and rent a cabin any time, or even just stop by for a visit if you’re in the area to visit for whatever reason.”

“I’M SURE WE WILL, SANS’S NEW DATEFRIENDS WILL CERTAINLY WANT TO COME VISIT THEIR FAMILY.”

Toriel turned to the two dragon skeletons and growled something at them that sounded vaguely like it might be language. They responded in kind with deep rumbles that echoed from their rib cages, then Toriel turned back to the others.

“Ruder and Eiji,” or maybe she said Riddle and Asia, Tamira isn’t quite sure, “say they do not have any other family or close friends here, they are quite happy to follow Sans to his home.”

“explaining how a car works and that they have to get in will be fun,” Sans said sarcastically.

“And with that, I have to get back to work. Good luck, drive safe, come again soon.” Tamira gave another smile and a nod before heading back inside, she was sure she’d left the phone unattended long enough as it was. And if nothing else she now had a (not so) fun story to tell the manager.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more, but if so it won't be from Tamira's PoV so I'd start yet another long fic. But that's a maybe for right now. We'll see.


End file.
